Communication Complication
by Mrs. Florish
Summary: Harry's trying to get his professor's attention but it has some interesting consequences. How will our dear potions master cope?
1. Getting Attention

Communication Complication

Getting Attention

**Harry's POV**

He sat in the back of the class watching him. How could he not? The man's voice alone was enough to make him hard! Like milk chocolate, his voice was smooth. The long black hair flowed down to his shoulders. He sat there hoping to catch his eyes. Those onyx black eyes he could drown in if he looked long enough. He watched the man back and forth through the row of students, scowling at the cauldrons full of the so called potions assigned for today class.

He continued to watch the man move, his emerald green eyes never leaving the man. He paid no attention to his smoldering cauldron or to his bushy haired partner, who tried to get his attention.

"Harry..."

"Hmm..."

"Harry."

"Hmm..."

"HARRY!"

"What!"

"Will you please pay attention? Pass me the Crushed Unicorn Horn."

Harry handed over the ingredient as requested and was about to add another when he caught a movement out the corner of his eye. The person who had ensnared his attention before was standing beside him watching their progress.

"Mr. Potter, dozing off again I see. Ten points from Gryffindor for your abysmal first year incompetence!"

Harry gave him a scowl cause he knew it was expected of him but inside he smirked. How could a sneer be sexy? How could this man turn him on so much?

Yes world, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was in potions class swooning over the dreaded Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. He's not sure when he started falling for the professor but he didn't care. One thing he was sure of was that he wanted him. Now!

For weeks now he'd been trying to get him alone but he never had a valid reason. Snape seemed to be extra busy as of late and Harry was beginning to wonder if was avoiding him. Of course Harry dismissed this option as he was sure Snape had better things to do than to take notice of his most hated rival's son.

Harry had started to devise a way to get Snape to give him a really good detention but Snape didn't seem to notice all the extra trouble caused in his classroom was always connected to Harry in some way.

He even considered blowing up Draco Malfoy's cauldron on purpose so he could get into trouble. Something was definitely off with Snape this past week. At the end of each class he would rush the students out and stroll off with his black robes billowing behind him.

Today was no different. Harry had slipped something into one of the Slytherins cauldron nearby and waited as it started to boil. They were working on a translation potion today and so far so good but for Harry's wandering mind. As the potion started to run over it finally caught the professor attention.

**Snape's POV**

"Parkinson! What did you do to your potion?"

"Nothing sir!" But just as Snape got close, the potion exploded. Everyone who had good sense had already ducked under the desk, save Harry and Snape. The classroom went up in smoke as everything within reach was covered in green sludge, including the professor and the student responsible.

All of a sudden Harry had a headache and his throat was refusing to cooperate. Snape having gotten over the shock waved his wand and cleared away the mess. He too was suffering from a headache and decided to dismiss the class early.

"Everyone who was affected come to the front of the class, everyone else get out now!" Snape roared. He had expected this from the Gryffindors not his Slytherins. Fortunately none of the students got hit in the blast, or so he thought. As he turned to go back to his desk he caught sight of Harry following him.

"Potter! It figures you would be the one to get hit," he snarled as the other students crowded out of the room, not wanting to be caught in the way of their teacher's anger.

While Harry waited at the desk Snape went to his supply closet. Not finding what he needed, he silently fumed. He would have to go up to the hospital wing with the boy. Just what he needed, to be stuck with the Potter Brat!

"Follow me Potter."

"Yes sir."


	2. What did you say?

_Parings:_ SEVERUSxHARRY, Snarry

_Warnings: _yaoi, slash, boyXboy relationships

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing

_"..." _speaking

_'...' _**thoughts**

Communication Complications

What did you say?

**Harry's POV**

Harry followed Snape to the hospital wing all the while thinking **'I should just reserve a room** **down here with my name on it!' **What he didn't expect was for Snape to hear him.

"What did you say Potter?"

"Nothing Sir!"

Deciding to disregard it as nothing Snape continued on to the hospital wing. As they arrived Madam Pomphrey came out of her rooms carrying a potion for another student. Apparently the student had been trying to hex off their acne on their own and only ended up making it worst.

"Ah Mr. Potter, back again?" said Poppy.

"Well I just missed you so much Madam, that I had to come back" Harry responded

"He got splattered with an exploding Translation potion Poppy" Snape hissed. He was truly not in the mood for the idle chitchat.

"Well come on over and let me run some test Potter." Poppy sighed."I should just reserve you a permanent bed for you." She replied, not knowing that she had echoed his thoughts from earlier.

As she ran the tests Harry sat there wondering how to get Snape attention in the next class, not knowing that Snape could hear his thoughts as if he spoke out loud.

**Snape's POV**

"Is there any particular reason you want my attention Mr. Potter?" Snape snapped much to Harry's surprise.

"No Sir! Why do you ask?" Harry responded automatically, wondering how Snape had heard him when he was sure he hadn't spoken at all.

"Well I at least know now who's been causing the trouble in my class as of late" he said. Though in his mind he already knew who had been causing the trouble. Snape had been paying an awful amount of time watching the Potter brat as of late. Somewhere along the lines he had become attracted to him, much to his despair. He refused to believe that he felt this way about his archenemy's spawn for the longest time before admitting defeat. Just the very sight of the boy made him hard. It was ridiculous! Every day after class with Potter in it, saw him rushing to his quarters to take care of himself. That's why while he was a where of Potter's misconduct he would not give him detention. He could not risk alone with Potter and not tackle him.

"Ah w-well y-ou see s-sir, I c-can e-explain!" Harry stuttered, trying to find a way out.

"Save it Potter. I don't have time to listen to your petty excuses."Fortunately for them Poppy was done running test on Harry.

"He was hit with a translation potion you said? Well there nothing wrong with him other than a swollen throat and headache. Wait here Potter while I grab the pain relievers." She stalked off leaving them alone.

**'He must be thinking of something dire to do to me now**" Harry thought.

"Why think about it when I already know Potter?" Snape replied.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what Potter?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't Potter. I just heard you say that."

"But I didn't say anything! I was thinking that, I didn't say it."

**'Ugh will you just shut up you annoying brat.' **Snape thought.

"I am not a brat you greasy git!" Harry shouted. Now it was Snape's turn to be shocked, cause he knew for a fact that he hadn't said that out loud to the boy. He now knew what the potion had done to them. Instead of being able to understand someone speaking a foreign language they were able to hear eachother's thoughts!

"POPPY!"

A/N: Hey guys I hope you're enjoying this so far. Please Review!


	3. Say what!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. My job has been stressing. Please excuse the typos! My keyboard sticks on certain letters and I don't have a spell check system and no beta yet either. Any takers? Anyway I haven't forgotten about my other stories either. I Have most of them written out but have barely any time to type them up shhhh I write at work. **

Say what?

"..."speech

**'...'thoughts**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Poppy POV**

Poppy walked back to her office to get the potions and Harry's chart. As she searched she heard an urgent bellow.

"Poppy!" Fearing the worst for her patients she rushed back to the room.

"Poppy there seems to be a problem after all. Potter and I can hear eachother's thoughts. Something I find particularly irritating." He groused.

Smirking, cause she knew he was trying to hide his secret feelings for Harry, she decided not to answer.

"Harry I'm gonna run some mentality tests to see it there are any extra side effects from the potion. The ones I gave you were the basic physical type." She stated completely ignoring Severus' grumbling in the background. She took out her wand and ran it over the back and side of his head.

Just as she suspected the potion had opened a mind link between the two that had been lying dormant. More proof to her and the headmaster that Severus and Harry were soulmates. Only now they will be able to understand the hidden languages that the other knew, Harry with his ability to talk to all animals and Severus with his ability to read and speak vampiric and incubus ruins. '**Well this was certainly going to be exciting to watch.' **She thought

"Well boys it seem a mind link has opened between you. Whatever was in the potion enhanced its purpose and open a dormant link between you. Harry I believe you came into your inheritance this summer..." she paused. She saw the moment Harry began to comprehend what she was saying. She watched as a mischievous grin worked its way across his face as he looked at Snape. **'Yes this is gonna be fun indeed', **she thought.

"It'll be at least six months before the potion wears off but the mind link is permanent," she continued, enjoying the barely concealed horror on Snape's face. **'Harry will be perfect for him.'**

"Now you'll have sore throats for about an hour but that will be the extent of your injuries. After you take the pain reliever the headaches will wear off in 10 minutes."

Harry's POV

"Wait...ten minutes? Why so long, Poppy?" said Harry.

"The other potion will slow down the effect," she replied. "It won't dampen the quality so stop glaring at me Severus." She gave them the potion and rushed them out of the room. "Now off you go. Out!"

Harry quickly gathered his things together. He wanted to get back to his common room so he could ask Hermione to help him plot. He was gonna blow Snape's mind before this was all over.

"Oh and Severus? For safety reasons you should keep Harry close by you for a while."

"What! I refuse to have brat with me all day" He shouted.

"Actually I was referring to the rest of the week," She replied, smirking. She loved watching him sweat.

"He..."

"If you don't like it, take it up with the Headmaster. He should be in his office."

"Not necessary Poppy. I'm right here." The old man said, eyes twinkling madly. "Until we're sure of the extent of damage done, I think that you two, are better off together." He said, smiling. "At least until the weekend is over." He added, before Snape could protest.

**'I can't believe their sticking me with the irritating...'**

'**I'm still here you bat!' **Snapped Harry. "It's not like this was planned you know," He said out loud. Yes he wanted Snape's attention but that didn't include this. He was kind of glad though, now he could get to know Snape better without the extra scheming. He had a feeling that Poppy and the headmaster were purposely shoving them together. After finding out that Severus was his mate, he'd made it his mission to get Snape to claim him.

"Now you'll both be spending the weekend together to see how far this link goes. And too see if anything else occurs, of course." said Albus. He, too, knew of Snape's feelings for Harry and he felt this was a push in the right direction for them both.

"Come along Potter. I have things to do." Snape growled as he stormed out of the room.

"Thanks professor. I didn't think anyone had noticed what I was up to."

"You're quite welcome Harry." The headmaster replied. "You both deserve to be happy and I know this will help you. Now run along before Severus busts a vein." He said, eyes twinkling more than ever.


	4. I cannot believe this!

**A/N: Please excuse any typos. I'm still having keyboard trouble and still no beta. This one might be a bit short as the chapter I had written up mysteriously vanished and I couldn't remember all the details.**

Communication Complications

Disclaimer: I own nothing (no new laptop! Lol)

'...' speech

'...'**thoughts**

Why me?

**Snape's POV**

Severus stormed the halls on his way to the dungeons, growling at all who came across his path. After all his work trying to avoid Potter, now he was saddled with him. Was he as oblivious as everyone thought? No. He knew about the connection, knew how there would be a day where him and Potter would have to bond. Now how was he going to ignore him till graduation? Believe it or not but that's what he was waiting for. But nooooo, his boss and colleague have deemed it necessary that he no longer wait. Sending his best glare at a couple of first years, causing them to whimper and run off, he continued on his way.

Severus couldn't believe his luck. Yet again he'd allowed Dumbledore to manipulate him. The thought of having Po-Harry with him was exciting but also scary. As a spy he was able to hide his feelings pretty well but even this was pushing it. It was hard enough not stare at the boy during meals in the great hall, even more so in the classroom. How will he be able to hide them with Harry sleeping next door to him with only a thin wall and a silencing charm between them?

Add to that the dreams were getting worse. Just last night he woke up drenched in more than sweat. He'd lost count of how many times he'd dreamt of a stranger who came to him while he rested and made him never want to wake up. At first, he always woke up before he saw his lover's face. But not this time…

***Flashback* (lemon)**

**Mmm **What was that warmth? **Oh, that feels sooo good **Wait warmth? There was nothing covering him when he went to sleep. It's moving now. Moving? He was alone right? Out on vacation?

**Oh, right there...**But he could feel something wrapped around him, something warm and wet, sucking gently.

**Are those hands?** No it couldn't be. He'd been alone when he'd fallen asleep. **Mmm **

Hands, long, slender, delicate hands roamed his body. Slowly they were mapping their way across his chest. Fluttering past his navel before soft, full lips kissed it and blew gently, creating a feather-like sensation. The hands went lower; massaging the region between is thighs and groin, purposely avoiding the spot that demanded immediate attention. Lips ghosted over his collar bone, nipping and sucking, only to lick away the small sting. Suddenly they latched onto his neck, sucking hard, marking him.

"Oh gods, that's good" he reached up to pull his lover closer. Whoever he was, he was hot, his arousal straining against Snape's hip.

"Do you like that?" the man whispered, nuzzling Snape's cheek. Severus whimpered as his lover grabbed his hips and ground their erections together.

"More" who was this man? Well no matter. It felt too good for him to care anyway.

Soft lips kissed down his neck, nipping at his collar bone. He stopped there and bit down, sucking strongly until it left a mark. Fingers found his hard nipples and began to play with them, nails lightly scraping across. Snape's hips bucked up against the stranger's hard cock as he closed his mouth over the left one, biting sharply, while his fingers continued to play with the other one.

A hand wandered up and down his body to wrap around his cock. The thumb ran across his slit, spreading the pre-cum around the head. But he only gave the mushroom head a kiss before attacking the inside of Snape's thighs with his teeth. Feeling the flesh quiver, he licked a trail back up to the weeping slit. Slowly the man ran his tongue around the shaft while his fingers played with Snape's balls, rolling them gently then pulling. Then they moved further down, fluttering over his puckered entrance

Snape felt the heat inside him rise. It just kept building up. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. Whoever this stranger was, he knew Snape's body well. Those lips wrapped around his cock, sucking strongly. His hips bucked, driving himself deeper into that hot mouth. The stranger only sucked more, tongue swirling into the slit. The man ran his teeth lightly across the underside of the head.

Before he knew it Snape was on the brink, but he couldn't go over. He needed something, something more. Suddenly a finger slipped into his puckered entrance, nabbing his prostate dead on. With that he exploded, shooting his essence down the still sucking throat that swallowed it all. "Harry..."

***End Flashback***

Snape had shot up in his bed wet and soaked in more than just sweat. From then on his lover was no longer a stranger. The dreams got hotter and more detailed. It became a chore just to look at the boy...man...whatever! It didn't help that he was Snape's soul mate. Talk about irony. Snape was pulled out of his thoughts as they arrived at his rooms. There lay a great guardian snake wrapped around Salazar Slytherin's feet. Gold and black scales shone in the light.

**Harry's POV**

Harry walked behind Snape thinking. Of course the view wasn't so bad either. Looking up, he noticed Snape seemed to be lost in thought. Deciding to take a peak, he traveled Snape's mind through the link.

Harry felt his body harden as he watched Snape relive a dream about him. He knew it was him from the tattoo on the stranger's back. He had spent an hour in the tattoo parlor to get it. Rather unique one too. A Griffin rested or played with a basilisk depending on Harry's mood. They also snarled and hissed at Harry's enemies. No one else knew about it.

Seeing the dream shift, he watched as Snape grabbed him and pulled him down for a passion filled kiss. He pulled himself out before he got in too deep. It was a good thing too as Salazar Slytherin's portrait opened, granting them entrance. He was given his own Parseltongue password. Salazar had a feeling he'd be seeing the little lion again.


	5. Might as well

Communication Complication

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys. Between computer trouble and no internet I just decided to finish my stories before posting anymore. Also to those who follow my fics I'm on LiveJournal under the same name. By December all my fic will be moved there if the RED BUTTON issue doesn't change.**

Might as well try…..

**General POV**

As it turns out the bond was very strong and the two were hard pressed to fight it. After a while they didn't even try. The weekend passed a little awkwardly at first with the bond pushing them together more and more. But Sunday dawned with them waking in each other's arms after falling asleep reading.

Friday evening after the accident they had tried to avoid each other, Snape to hide and think while Harry went off plotting. Not an hour later found Harry wandering into Snape's lab to be near him. After a few puppy-dog looks, Snape agreed to let Harry help restock the Infirmary. .Both fell into a comfortable routine, the bond pulling them closer and closer together. As they worked they bumped into eachother, hands brushing on occasion. Instead of speaking they used their link to communicate. Harry seemed to sense what Severus needed as they brewed, as Snape knew each one by heart. No one spoke a word as there was no need.

The rest of the day was spent this way, one helping the other with whatever needed to be done. When it came time for bed they parted ways. A second bedroom had been added for Harry. Both went off to dream of the other. But during the night things changed.

**Snape's POV**

'**What is that?' **he thought. **'What's wrong with me?' **

Severus rolled over as a mild stinging sensation started in his chest, mostly over his heart. He made to get up when a jolt of pain struck him in the heart. Momentarily disheveled, he had to stay still as his whole body was wracked with pain. Pulling on his experience as a deatheater, he withstood enough pain to grab a potion from his bedside drawer. After taking the potion he sat up in bed and waited as the pain retreated to a dull sting. As he sat there trying to figure out what happen, he heard a scream coming from the other room. What he saw would haunt him forever.

**Harry's POV**

He was dying. He knew he was dying. There was no way he could survive this pain. His heart felt as if it were being stabbed by hundreds of knives only to be healed and stabbed again. His arms and legs burned as if he had been bitten by the basilisk again. He could not move but for the pain.

'Why? What's happening to me?' his mind screamed before the pain made all thought impossible. As a last ditch effort, he retreated to his mindscape. Suddenly as soon as it started it stopped. His body was wracked with tremors as warmth surrounded him. It soothed his mind and kept the stinging at bay. A feeling of peace flowed over him as he heard someone calling his name.

'Who is that?' he wondered, reaching out for the voice. It was pulling him out of his hiding place in his mind. Slowly he woke to the feeling of arms surrounding him, rocking gently. The voice from earlier was speaking softly in his ear. Then he remembered who that voice belonged to….

"Severus" he opened his eyes to the worried gaze of his soulmate. "Sev..."

"Shhh, Harry. It's alright now."

"Don't leave…..Please?"

"Sleep now Harry. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Hmm" he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

General POV

Saturday was spent in bed. After the night before Snape decided he wouldn't let Harry out of his sight and that they would spend the day in close contact. Not that either of them really minded. Snape got up once to close off the floo connection and Harry called a house elf to schedule their meals. Sometime during the afternoon they left their safe haven to venture into the living room. They curled up on the couch and read from one of Salazar's journals that Harry had translated. Not long after then, dinner arrived and they floo called Albus to let him know that they were fine. Together they fell asleep on the couch while reading.


	6. Epilogue

Communication Complication

"…" Talking

'…' **Thoughts**

Epilogue

Harry sat in potions class smiling as he listened to Severus give his daily lecture. Of course it wasn't the speech but Severus' thought to him that made him giddy. While the class was learning about healing potions, Harry was getting a play by play of his husband's fantasy involving Harry bent over his desk. But the students didn't need to know that.

"You have an hour and fifteen minutes to complete this potion so get to work!" Snape snapped while thinking **'You'd think they'd know the drill by now right?**' to his husband.

'**Severus no one scares the first years quite like you dear' **Harry smirked **'and stop growling before I cream my pants. How would Albus react to us mentally scarring the innocents?'**

Smirking also Severus held back a groan. As sexy as it was to imagine Harry coming in his pants, he didn't need another lecture about indecent exposure from the headmaster. The thought of the last one made him shudder.

'**Please don't, I don't need that visual in my head anymore than you do'. Sev thought. 'Come help me grade these essays or make yourself useful elsewhere!**'

'**Yes sir!'** came from Harry who had moved off to the side by the storage closet.

After graduating from Hogwarts five years ago, Harry had studied under Remus for his defense mastery before taking over the post for DADA. So far he'd held the job for three years, effectively breaking the dreaded curse, and he was happy. Now a favorite, students quickly got over their professor spending his breaks in the potions classroom. Of course the glares from Snape might have had something to do with it as well.

As Harry began to rearrange the mess the students had made when getting their supplies, Harry felt arms wrap around his waist. He sighed happily while snuggling against his husband's chest. Turning his head, he placed a kiss on Sev's cheek. **'What has you so lost in thought then?' **Sev asked.

'**Just remembering some things. You know this class fears you more than others right? How are you gonna fix it?'** Harry replied.

'**Why fix it? They actually get more done this way, unlike Longbottom.'** This comment had Harry smiling again as he thought of his colleague. Neville had studied under Sprout and now split classes with her. She was retiring this summer and had wanted Neville to get into the habit of teaching before she left. Since Neville had stayed the Hogwarts greenhouses never ran out of anything. They even had to add two more just to hold it all. But still Neville's potions remained explosive.

'**Has it been an hour yet? I want to go home and see Lily.**

'**Don't be in such a rush brat. I'd like my classroom to remain intact if you don't mind. Besides, I thought you came here to see me? Should I be jealous of three year old now? I think I need to have a chat with that daughter of mine.'** Sev joked. Both Severus and Lily were possessive of Harry and were constantly battling for his time, other than that they were thick as thieves.

'**Yeah well good luck with that! I'd have thought you would have learned not to mess with our resident redhead by now' **Harry replied remembering the last time Lily and Severus had argued over him. Imagine, a three year old going toe to toe with Hogwarts very own dungeon bat!

'**I swear your mother was the same way when we were kids' **

'**All the more reason for you to beware'** Harry replied.

'**Anyway it's time for these dunderheads to vacate my classroom. I'll meet you in the room soon.'**

"Five minutes Severus Snape and not a minute longer or we'll have our picnic without you" Harry warned out loud.

"Yes, yes. Go grab our brat and I'll dismiss the class."

Each set off to do what they needed to before meeting up again by the black lake. After a day with grandpa Albus little Lily was bubbling with energy. As usual Albus had given her as many sweets as he could before handing her off to her daddy. They talked about their days and Harry & Severus couldn't help smiling at their daughter's latest anecdotes. It seems her uncles, Fred and George, had enlisted her help in pranking the great hall for Valentine's Day tomorrow.

"…and Uncle Ron is supposed to help too daddy!" came the excited squeal from Lily.

"As long as its funny and not hurtful little one I'm sure it'll be great." Said Harry

"How did your lesions go today munchkin?' Sev asked. Lily had shown early signs of a special intelligence when she was two and they were taking full advantage of it. Monday through Friday Lily spent three learning to read and write. So far she was reading at second grade level.

"It was fun papa. Nana started a new book today. I learned about crystal dragons in the Antarctica. I told uncle Draco and he showed me a little figurine of on from his collection. He and Aunt Hermione are supposed to be getting me some of my own to add to mines." She replied. It was amazing how much she could get out with very little breath.

"That's good sweetie. Maybe now we can convince papa to help me with my collection." Harry said, sending Severus a look which he tried to ignore.

"Yeah papa you got to help daddy. He helped you remember?"

"Yes brat I do. But we'll see" He said while sending the thought to Harry **'Of course it be better if you were collecting something that we could discuss in front of the kid,' **causing Harry to nearly choke on his drink.

'**But they're so much fun. Don't you think so?' ** They were of course talking about Harry's adult toy collection.

'**You just couldn't be like everyone else and collect something simple could you?' **Severus sighed.

'**Nope,' **came the giggled reply.

"How was your day papa?" Lily asked.

"Long and tedious, until your daddy came to get me." Severus replied.

"Yes he was moping around the whole time darling. It wasn't until I reminded him of our picnic with you that he smiled" Said Harry, causing the little girl to beam.

"Really papa?" she asked turning her doe eyes to Severus.

"Of course child, who else would keep me sane with your daddy running around?" Severus asked smirking. Lily giggled as Harry stuck his tongue out at Sev.

Soon the little family finished their dinner and they spent an hour playing with the giant squid. Not long after that it was time for Lily to go to bed and Severus her to their rooms. Harry had somehow managed to get Severus to move out of his dungeons before Lily was born so now they were located on the ground floor.

After a quick bath Harry rocked a tired Lily to sleep and tucked her in with her Moony and Padfoot plushies. She was never seen without them after all. A tired Harry wandered in the sitting room where Severus was reading a potions journal.

"Did you get her to bed?" Sev asked without looking up.

"Yep, she's all snuggled up and off to dreamland" Harry replied as he plopped down onto the sofa and laid his head Sev's lap. "Now it's my turn." He said with a yawn.

"You look exhausted. Sev said after taking a peek at Harry's face.

"Hmm so do you" Harry mumbled.

"I think its time to call it a night" Sev said as he picked Harry up and walked to their pulling back the duvet he helped his husband into a pair of sleep pants. Doing the same for himself he climbed into bed and pulled Harry close.

'**Night Sev' **came the slurred thought.

'**Night love'** Sev replied before following Harry into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLEMON SCENE WARNINGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke to hands running over his body. Lips nibbled his neck as fingers found his nipples.

'**Mmm such a nice way to wake up'**

'**Shh' **was the reply before lips descended on his. Sev slid his hands into Harry's hair and took control of the kiss. He ran his tongue across Harry's lower lip seeking entrance which was immediately given, their tongues locked in a dance.

**Due to unfair FFN regulations I can't post this scene here. If you want it please PM me for it. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLEMON SCENE ENDSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a sigh Severus lowered himself to the side and gathered Harry into his arms. "Wow that never gets old" Harry said, snuggling into Sev's chest.

"Yes you'll manage to do me in sooner rather than later." Severus teased.

"You know you love it! Besides you promised Lily a sibling soon so what better way than that?"

"Let's make her sweat a little."

"Oh come on you grump. You know you want another baby just as much as she wants to be a big sister" said Harry. His only answer was a sniff causing Harry to reach up and kiss Severus on the cheek as he stifled a laugh. Severus just sighed and hid his smile in that unruly hair. In truth he was excited. He and Harry had talked about extending their family ever since Lily's birthday wish last week and he couldn't wait. All those dreams he had once thought impossible were now a reality. He and his family were happy and that's all that mattered.

-End


End file.
